


Trust: What Could Have Been ~Wedding

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: POV Second Person, Side Story, a what could have been fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: What if Leader had accepted Kris's proposal?





	Trust: What Could Have Been ~Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on November 24, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I debated on posting this or not. Lately I’ve been thinking about how Trust would have been different if we’d decided to take a different route with the plot. I might make a mini series of “what if?” scenarios, or I might let it rest at this, either way, I doubt these fics will get much readership so they’re mainly just to satisfy my mind to make it shut up.

You turned in the mirror, adjusting the band under your bust with a sigh. There was a knock at the door, but you didn’t move away from the mirror. After a second, the door opened and you met Ravi’s gaze in the mirror. His serious face broke into a wide grin upon seeing you. He slid inside the room and closed the door behind him, the door clicking softly before he spoke.

“You look gorgeous,” he complimented, coming up behind you and resting his hands on your shoulders, thumbs starting to work into your tense shoulder muscles. “I never thought I’d see you in a wedding dress.”

“Kris insisted,” you said quietly, continuing in a more firm voice. “It’s not my style, but the occasion calls for something flashy.” You brought your hand up to your stomach, it’s silhouette quite obvious despite the empire-waist dress you were wearing. Just two more months. “Quite honestly, I’d rather do it quietly.”

“The others are still shocked. They’ll probably be mad they didn’t come when they see the photos,” Ravi mused.

“Whether they come or not, it doesn’t matter. It’s just a political marriage. But I’m glad you came. It would have sent the wrong signals if you hadn’t.”

“Hey, don’t play it down like that. You get along with Kris. The chemistry between you two is obvious. It’s not just a political thing.”

“If I didn’t think marrying him would be an advantage to VIXX and myself, I wouldn’t be standing here,” you insisted. You cared for Kris, yes, but you didn’t love him. This was what was best for you and your child and it was beneficial to VIXX too. This way, maybe, just maybe, you could find new happiness. Ravi tightened his grip on your shoulders before letting go with a sigh.

“There are people in the group that don’t like that you’re doing this. They see it as relenting to EXO.”

“Then they obviously don’t understand the deal that I worked out with Kris,” you snarled, turning to face him. “The only thing that’s changing is that I’ll be making more frequent trips to China and that we will be more aggressive about claiming territory for our China branch.” You stepped closer to him glaring into his eyes. “And if they have a problem with what I’m doing, I’ll deal the same way I–” You were cut off by a knock at the door, barely a pause before it opened.

“Ravi! This is where you went off to,” Birdie chimed opening the door wide with a smile. “Kris has been looking for you.”

“Oh?” Ravi’s face eased up, turning surprised. He so easily switched gears that it grated on your nerves. You stepped away from him in a huff to put your jewelry on.

“You might want to go see him,” she continued.

“Then I suppose I should,” Ravi agreed. He reached out and gave your upper arm a squeeze before leaving you alone with Birdie.

“You look beautiful,” she complimented, shutting the door behind her. “I bet Kris’ll forget how to talk when he sees you.” You turned to her, forcing your expression to soften.

“Thank you, Birdie,” you murmured. Deep down, you felt a bit guilty. You’d promised her and Leo the baby, but now you were keeping it. They’d refused, insisted that you raise the child with Kris. They’d already started looking into adopting a girl from an orphanage. Birdie reached up and fixed a few stray strands of your hair.

“It’s almost time. Are you nervous?” she asked, dropping her hands down to adjust your necklace.

“A little, but I’ll be fine,” you reassured her.

“Taekwoon’s outside pacing like he doesn’t know what to do with himself,” she laughed, stepping away from you. “I think the idea of escorting you at your wedding made him nervous.”

“He’s always been the type to worry. It’s what made him good at his job,” you smiled. “I suppose I should go get in place.”

“Mm, stop Taekwoon before he wears a hole in the floor.” You chuckled, looking down, feeling the baby move. You brought your hand back to your stomach, waiting for it to settle.

“Let’s go,” you murmured, slipping past Birdie towards the door.


End file.
